


This Rising Tide

by SuperIceLight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Katara, Fix-It, Gen, POV Outsider, Sokka learns to sew, Spirit Shenanigans, This fic doesn't want to hurt you, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIceLight/pseuds/SuperIceLight
Summary: "Hakoda suddenly feels like he missed his son growing up, even though he's been with him this whole time."Sokka changes. It sudden, but he's still himself, still being annoying and driving Katara up the wall. He just grew up very quickly when Dad left, that's all.In which Sokka builds the Southern Watertribe back up, and a rebellion from the ground.





	1. Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [throwing pebbles and making ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811968) by [SearchingforSerendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka makes plans to help his Tribe become strong again, and to bring down the Fire Nation.
> 
> Hakoda is confused, Katara is angry but fond and only getting stronger.

Hakoda doesn't want to leave. But they have to do something to stop this war, and they can't do anything but slowly die if they stay here.

It's a gambit, a dangerous gambit but if the spirits are with them, it will save their tribe.

A small hand grabs the map of the Earth Kingdom coast he was looking at.

"Sokka?", he says, "What are you doing still up? It's long past your bedtime."

"What are you doing?" his son asks.

"What am I doing?", he echos. Sokka sounds different.

"I mean", he says, "What are you going to do? What's your plan? You're leaving, and I want to know why." He sounds so hurt, so young, and yet.

Hakoda blinks away the wetness gathering in his eyes.

"That's... fair, I suppose. You'll have to take on more responsibility after we leave. Both of you will."

Sokka nods, holding his eyes with a serious expression.

"We'll go scout, at first. Then, we'll do our best to disrupt Fire Nation supply lines, destroy their fleet one by one." He expects Sokka to be excited, to demand to go with him on this glorious adventure - it's not, but he's a child. Saying he's surprised when Sokka drops the map and starts shouting is an understatement.

"That's all?" Sokka screams, "That's what you're leaving us for? We're gonna struggle and freeze and starve here, and that's all you're doing?"

Hakoda isn't sure how to breathe anymore.

"What do you mean, 'that's all'? That's a lot! You don't understand -"

"What good does that do?" Sokka continues as if he hadn't said anything. "That's not gonna hurt the Fire Nation much, that's gonna hurt us worse then them!"

"So what do you suggest? Should we just stay and do nothing?"

He shouldn't get angry at Sokka. He's just a child, he doesn't want his father to leave. He doesn't know any better.

"That would be better than your plan!"

"That's enough, Sokka! I think you should go -"

"Shouldn't you know more about warfare?"

"What?"

"You can't bring down the Fire Nation alone! That's like going after a polar bear dog alone! While your tribe needs you there!"

Hakoda is outright speechless. Is Sokka criticizing their plan? He thought he just wanted them to stay.

"So what would you suggest?" he asks quietly.

Sokka's eyes flash with quiet triumph. 

"I'd focus on building a network before I started attacking. Go to the un-colonized Earth Kingdom cities, try to trade with them first. Bring the trade back here. After there's mutual trust, start making regular trade lines from there to here. Build us up, to have a secure basis before starting to go on the offensive."

A breath.

"Find secure havens and locations in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Build infrastructure, recruit people also fighting against the Fire Nation, recruit people who have reasons to want to help. Spies, healers, fighters. Try to help refugees, maybe, if you can afford to. Encourage traitors in the Fire Nation. Recruit them. They can't all want this war, look for the old, the disabled, the parents, the children. People that got hurt by the war. Convience them that you're working towards ending the war, and that helping you will help them, will bring their children back home. Everyone wants that."

Hakoda is frozen, mind swirling with the possibilities Sokka is painting. Working and trading with the Earth Kingdom? He didn't consider that. They are Water Tribe, they don't fight like that. They have everything they need within the tribe. But Sokka doesn't seem to care. He acts like they are all one tribe, estranged, but still - family.

"You want us to work with the Fire Nation?"

"No, I want you to work with the people of the Fire Nation. They're not like us, dad, they don't have a say when it comes to the decisions their rulers are making. They can't go up to the Fire Lord and say what they're thinking, like others can do with you here. The Fire Lord doesn't listen to his people, so he can't speak for all of them."

That's - That's - How does Sokka know that?

"And, also", Sokka continues, "You should try to get in contact with the Foggy Swamp."

"The what?"

"The Foggy Swamp!" Sokka says, picking up the map and pointing to a big forest in the middle of the Earth Kingdom.  
"There. Somewhere", he ammends as Hakoda looks at him, "What? There's legends about them! They're Water Tribe."

Hakoda knows his staring has to be unconfortable by now. He can't get himself to stop, though. The Foggy Swamp?

Sokka blushes. "Anyways", he clears his throath, "you should also try to get back into contact with the Northern Water Tribe. They might not want to help with the war, but try to convience them to start trading with us again."

Hakoda suddenly feels like he missed his son growing up, even though he's been with him this whole time.

"Thank you", he says, feeling his voice give out halfway through.  
"Thank you, Sokka", he tries again, "These are valuable suggestions. I'll discuss them with the others tomorrow, so what do you say the two of us go to sleep now?"

Sokka nods, and smiles, sadly, as if he knew what Hakoda was thinking.

 

She watches her father and the other men get on the last big Water Tribe ship they have and it makes her heart hurt. She's not gonna cry though. Her family needs her now.

Sokka's been quiet. She expected him to be rash, to demand being taken with them, to boldly proclaim to be the new ruler now. Instead he hugged their dad, then stepped back. He's clinging to her hand now, as they watch the ship disappear between the ice.

"We should go back", Sokka speaks up as the ship glides out of sight, tugging on her hand.

"C'mon", he says insistently as she doesn't move, "there's work to be done."

She follows him, silently begging the spirits for the strenght to deal with whatever plan Sokka has come up with now.

"I've been making plans ever since Dad said they were leaving, because it's gonna be difficult without him and the other men. I asked him to leave someone behind, but he said he needs all of them, especially for this first trip, so we're gonna have to deal.  
I talked with Gran-Gran about it too, obviously -"

Katara trips, because since when does Sokka ask Gran-Gran for permission or advice or anything?

"and she agreed. With the men gone we still need to be able to feed and defend ourselves, so the women - and I and you - need to take over hunting, that's the most important thing. I know some things about that, but Gran-Gran knows more, even though she's never been on a hunt. She'll start teaching how to do it later in the evening, which is great, but -"

"Sokka, what are you talking about?"

"Huh?", he says, like this is anything like his regular behaviour, "What do you mean?"

"What do I - Sokka, what do you mean? You've laughed about the idea of how stupid it would be to let women go on a hunt!"

"Well", he fumbles, "That was just - I meant, I mean - It's -"

That's more like the brother she knows. He'll start claiming some outragous thing and she'll yell at him and everything will be normal -

"I'm sorry", Sokka says, "That was stupid of me and I'm sorry."  
Katara gapes, stares with her mouth wide open and can't get a single word out.

"I - uhh, talked with Dad?", Sokka says, "And, I realized that he was really leaving, and that he wasn't gonna be here anymore to do the men's job - and", he looks around as if he's ashamed of himself, "I guess I realized that we couldn't afford to half our working force anymore and that it doesn't make sense to keep someone from being a warrior or a hunter just because they're a girl."

"Sokka!" Katara says, jumping up to him and hugging him. She can't believe it! Her brother grew up a little!

"Katara, get off me!" he screams, flailing.

They tumble into the snow.  
Gran-Gran shakes her head at them when they return, but she smiles.

 

Sokka behaved himself really well during Gran-Gran's demonstration. They won't be able to rely on the hunts, so they'll need to eat more fish from now on, but a bit of meat is better than none and they can afford to spend more energy on training because they need to feed fewer mouths.

Sokka had some good tips, actually, and some good ideas about traps and different weapons and formations.  
She was surprised, and she thought that was the end of it, but - 

 

She comes home the next day, to find Sokka sitting next to Gran-Gran, trying to sew up a hole in his pants.

"Hello, Katara", Gran-Gran says as Sokka sticks the tip of his tounge out of his mouth in concentration, "Sokka wanted to learn how to do a woman's job, now that we're all learning how to do the men's work."

Sokka blushes, but keeps working. Katara pinches herself. That can't be happening. Is she dreaming? No, it hurts. This is happening. How?

And Sokka doesn't stop there. As they're eating the meal he and Gran-Gran cooked, he points at Katara.

"I have a job for you!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Yes!", he says, whole face lighting up as he thinks of his plan, "We need you to do your water magic!"

"It's not magic, it's bending", she snaps before processing his words fully, "Wait, you want me to bend?"

"Yeah", he mumbles around the sea prune in his mouth, "You have to practice more, obviously, but you can bend the snow and ice to make us better houses and walls, and towers."

She gapes. She has been doing that too much, lately.

"If you can manage enough control, you can pull the salt from the water, too - that would be really helpful if Dad manages to secure us those trade deals. Salt is valuable."

"And how am I suppose to learn that?", she says, softer than she would before Sokka changed like that, "There's no one here to teach me."

"I'm not the one with the weird water magic", he says flippently, "Just go stare at the moon or something. You'll figure it out."

'Go stare at the moon', Katara mouths, looking incrediously at Gran-Gran, who shrugs.

"It's how the first waterbenders learnt", she says, "by watching the ocean and the moon interact. Maybe you will too."

 

Taking Sokka's advice grates, but - it's not like she has made progress on her own, and what does she have to lose except her time?

She goes and stares at the moon.  
It's not a magical solution. It's easier to manipulate the water with it, but she doesn't feel like she's learning anything.

"How's it going?" Sokka asks from behind her, munching on some seal jerky.

"Horrible! I don't get it!", she snaps, turning away from the ocean. "I don't understand what I'm supposed to learn from the moon!" She makes an aborted gesture that sends a wave crashing to the shore. She winces.

"Looks good to me!" Sokka says cheerfully. 

When she stares angrily at him, he smiles ruefully and says, "Hey, I don't understand all that stupid magic amymore than you. Less than you, probably! But it's the moon making waves, right? Why don't you try doing that? Pretend you're the moon and just - push and pull the ocean for a while."

She hates him for how helpful his advice is lately. It's like he's suddenly grown up when she wasn't looking. She's grateful and it does help, but she hates him for it.

He often comes out with her, when she's training. He doesn't really talk all that much, just spends time cleaning the weapons the men left, or sewing, or preparing food for preservation.  
Sometimes he draws in the snow for hours, symbols and places she can never recognize because he hides them when anyone comes near.

When she is especially frustrated he calls her over, to train with one weapon or another, to decompress.

They have all started training each other to fight, in whatever way they can. Sokka is very good with the boomerang and decent with the club. He's turning out to be a decent teacher too. Not as good as Dad or Bato, but decent.

He learned to be a decent student too, somehow. He listens when someone corrects him, even when it's her.

Fighting, Katara has realized, is fun. She's good at it, good at knowing where her opponent is gonna be, how to trip them up, how to hit where it hurts.

'The flow of the fight', Sokka calls it. He said the same thing could help with waterbending. She should look at where the water wants to be - and she really hates how good his advice has gotten.  
She is improving by leaps and bounds, these days.

 

They go fishing together often. Sokka has her try to "feel" where the fishes are. It takes her a week, before she can feel anything. A month, before she can reliably point them out.

When she has perfected that technique, he asks her to search for algae. That's frustrating and hard, but she makes it work.  
Then he asks her to look for the salt in the water and she wants to murder him. It's the worst thing she ever tried to do. How are you supposed to feel salt in water? It's horrible. Horrible!

Seeing Katara chase after Sokka with a club, hellbent on revenge is a common occurence these days.

But, she can't do it. No matter how hard she tries. She can't manage it.

"Of course you can!" Sokka says, "You're the best waterbender in the w- whole south pole! If you can't do it, no one can!"  
"I'm the only waterbender in the South Pole! So maybe no one can do it, then!"

Sokka looks at her in a serious way, nods once and disappears for a few hours. When he comes back, he tells her, begs her, to try once more.

She hesitates, but she does and - it works. She can feel the salt and she pulls the water away from it, until she has a globe of fresh water hovering infront of her and a small pile of pure white salt on the ground.

As she runs back to her house, the moon shines bright over her head.

They have a celebration over it. Salt is valuable and needed, and now they have nearly unlimited access.

Gran-Gran tells stories about the old days, before the raids, when their waterbenders would bring them riches through their salt.

Katara nearly glows with pride.

 

When she realizes how tedious salt making truly is, she almost wishes she hadn't managed it. She spends her days at the coast, slowly raising her arms and pulling the water away from the salt until ger back hurts, then keeps going until her head hurts too.

Sokka smiles apologetically. He goes out fishing every day, now that they have enough salt to preserve the fishes. She can't do this every day.

When she tells Gran-Gran so, the woman apologizes and she reduces her production to a few hours a day. She's getting better at it every day, so she also makes more salt every day.

 

Sokka and her have just started building better protections for their village, that he designed and she bends into existence, when a ship draws near.

A year has passed without her even realizing, and her father has returned.

"Dad!", she shouts, hears Sokka echo it as they run towards him.

"Katara! Sokka!" he says, hugging them. "Look at how much you two grew!

"You're back!" Sokka says, tears in his eyes. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, both of you", Dad says and grins, "Did I miss anything?"

"You bet you did!" Sokka pipes up, "Katara made salt! And we're building a wall!" He waves to indicate the half finished construct behind them.

Bato whistles as he hops out of the ship. "Impressive. Did you build that with waterbending?"

"Yes!", she says, then shoves Sokka, "but he planned it. He and Gran-Gran came up with tons of traps and defenses we can build with waterbending."

"How did it go?", Sokka asks, "Did everything go fine?Do we have trading partners now? We have more things we can trade now!"

He's hanging off Dad's arm, while Katara clings to his other hand.

"Did the Fire Nation cause you trouble?" she asks, quiet against Sokka's joy.

Dad shakes his head. "We barely went into Fire Nation territories. The furthest we got was some colonies, and they didn't object to our wares. And yes, Sokka, we did get some trading partners. We even managed to make contact with Earth Kingdom fighters. It went very well, all in all. We didn't find your 'Foggy Swamp', though."

He turns to watch his warriors reunite with the rest of the tribe. Some of them are greeting their children for the first time.

"Sokka, I should thank you", Dad says quietly, "If we had gone through with the original plan, we wouldn't have been able to return for a long time."

"It's fine", comes Sokka's muffled voice from where he's burried his head in Dad's side, "I just want what's best for us."

"That just makes it more important that I thank you", Dad says.

 

"We returned in time for the hunting season", Dad explains later, while the others are sorting through the new wares the warriors brought back.

"We thought we'd go on a few hunts, pack what new wares we have and then go back to sea in one or two months. I suppose we have to take you on your first hunt too, now, Sokka!"

"Great!" Sokka says smiling wildly, "But you also have to take some of the others on hunts, too."

"The others?" Dad says, "I wasn't planning on going alone with you."

"No", Sokka shakes his head, "you have to take the women. Katara too, she's our only waterbender, she could make the hunts way easier!"

"Sokka, women don't go on hunts", Dad argues.

"We will have to", Katara says, "You're leaving again and we need to feed ourselves."

"We already started training for it as much as we're able to", Sokka backs her up, "You're here now, but if something happens - if - if you - if you're stuck in the Earth Kingdom for more than one year, we need to be autonomous. If we can't hunt for multiple years, we won't have enough food, especially if traders start coming here."

Both of them glare at him, Katara full of indigniant anger, Sokka full of determination.

"They're right, Hakoda", Gran-Gran says, "With you gone, we need to pull the men's weight and while Sokka tries, he can't replace you all."

"Alright", Dad says, sounding tired. "I'll talk to the others, and we'll make some plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, please be nice! I hope you'll like it. Tags will update to reflect changes in the coming chapters.


	2. I let you push me past the breaking point

"Oh, Prince Zuko, look, there's a letter for you, from the palace!"

  
Zuko inhales sharply. "Father! He replied, finally!"

  
He rips the letter out of Uncle's hand, tearing it open straight away. Finally, finally, finally.

  
He wrote so many letters to his father, and none of them ever got any response - but his father's busy, he's the Fire Lord, and he wants Zuko to prove himself, so of course he wouldn't give him help.

  
But he's replied, finally! He can't wait to hear from him! His eyes devour the first line of the letter, hungrily -

  
"Hey, Zuzu!", it reads in big slanted characters. Something in him crumbles. He reads on while his heart falls.

  
"Azula and I stole your last letter from the Fire Lord, before he could burn it (she says I shouldn't write 'stole', but that's what we did).

  
Sorry for hurting your privatsphere like that! Well, I am, Azula says she's not. ~~She's helping me write this letter!~~  Sorry, ignore that, she says it's not true!

  
Anyways, we can't change the allowance you get, but we included some valuable jewelry you can sell! That should be enough for those repairs you mentioned!

You can write to us directly, when you need help, by the way, I don't think the Fire Lord reads your letters.

  
Sorry.

  
I think it's sweet that you're still trying, though! Azula just called you pathetic for it, but I'm sure somewhere deep down she"

  
The rest of the letter is burned off.

  
"So, Prince Zuko, what did your father write?"

  
"Nothing!", he snaps, setting the paper on fire and stalking away.

  
His father burns his letters? That can't be true, that has to be one of Azula's lies. He wouldn't - His father cares about him! He wants what's best for his son and heir, that's all! This - This is just one of Azula's lies!

  
Because Azula always lies!

  
"Prince Zuko! You forgot your new necklace! And earrings? Do you have a sweetheart you didn't tell me about?"

  
"Uncle, no!", he yells, mortified.

 

 

It's not long after Dad leaves again that Sokka starts getting antsy.

She doesn't understand why, but he complains about not getting anywhere. She feels like she's getting somewhere. Her bending progresses everyday, she's started fishing and hunting with it.

She even learned how to quickly dry the herbs her father brought them by pulling just the right amount of water out of them! She builds the village to be better every day.

But Sokka wants something else, something bigger.

He asks Gran-Gran if he can take a canoe to Kyoshi Island exactly two months after Dad's left again.

"They're great warriors! They can teach us to fight better! And they're close to use, so trading with them just makes sense!"

"Why didn't you tell your father to visit them, then?"

"I - Well, because - you know - umm... They're neutral in the war? So they wouldn't really want to talk to warriors?"

"If they're neutral, why would they help us?"

"I can convince them! I know I can!"

"You know that, huh?" Sokka freezes with his mouth half open and his eyes wide. "Uhhh -"

"I suppose you have to go there then", Gran-Gran smiles.

"Thank you!" Sokka says.

"I'm coming with you", Katara says, "Who knows what kind of problems you would cause if you went alone." She turns her nose up with a contempt she doesn't really feel.

Sokka laughs. "Yeah, of course! I need you to do the talking, anyways!"

" _What_?"

 

"This is ridiculous", Katara murmers as she moves the water to propel them forward, "How am I supposed to negotiate with people like that? It's never gonna work."

"Of course it's gonna work!" Sokka says, lounging like he doesn't have a care in the world. "You're gonna do great, I promise."

He hums happily and dips his hand in the water. His eyes slide shut for a moment and he smiles.

"You can't promise that", she says, "What if I offend them?"

"You worry to much! Just wing it and - Hey!"

"Upps", she says unapologetically as Sokka sputters and rings the water she splashed him with out of his hair.

 

As they approach the island, Sokka gets on his knees and pulls their white flag - an old cloth really - out of his pack. He stands up and starts waving it.

Katara stops the boat before the water gets shallow enough to stand. And then they wait, while her heart beats in her throat.

She had suggested they go on shore to wait for the welcome committee, but Sokka had shuddered and said that the warriors treat the whole island like their village, and just barging in would end in tears. Your tears, Katara had said and Sokka had coughed.

When she asked him how he knew that, he hit himself in the face with his fishing hook. She knows he did that on purpose, but he denies it. She's gonna get her answers one day!

 

The sun starts setting, and Katara is just about ready to turn back home. They waited for so long, and nothing's happened. Maybe Sokka just invented the warriors, after all.

She opens her mouth to tell Sokka that she's had enough, when suddenly the bushes rustle and the warriors of Kyoshi take position on the beach.

A lone figure slowly walks towards them. "What is your business on Kyoshi Island?"

Katara swallows, looks around nervously, then raises her chin and meets the woman's eyes.

"I am Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe." Her voice rings out over the beach. "Our people used to trade frequently. My brother and I have come to offer you a renewal of our old agreements."

For a horrible moment, the woman doesn't react, just looks her up and down, Katara tenses, reaches for the ocean, to defend them against an attack - then the woman nods curtly and the warriors drop out of their fighting stances.

"Follow me then, so we can talk."

 

The woman's name is Jaya and she is the leader of the warriors of Kyoshi.

She appoints a girl their age to give Sokka a tour and show him where they can sleep during their stay. She wants to protest - she thought she'd have Sokka with her during the talks! - but Sokka gives her a thumps up and follows the girl easily.

"Hi! I'm Sokka, what's your name? I can't believe how green your island is!"

Katara closes her eyes for a moment before following Jaya into a big wodden house. She tries not to stare at everything, like Sokka does, but she's not sure she manages it. There is so much green here! They even build their houses with wood. Wood!

"Sit down, please", Jaya says, "Some tea?" "

Ah, yes, thank you", she replies, sitting down infront of the small table, opposite of Jaya.

One of the warriors brings a tablet with two cups of tea, setting one down infront of her, handing the other one to Jaya. They have different colours.

Katara tries to feel if there is poison or something like that in her tea. It feels... good? She's not skilled enough at this. But they don't have a reason to poison her, do they? It should be safe.

She takes a sip. It's hot.

"So, Katara of the Southern Watertribe, tell me why I should risk the lifes of my people by making an alliance with you."

Her head snaps up. "What?"

Jaya purses her lips. "I understand that you are young, but surely you cannot have missed the danger that associating with you would bring to us. Or is your father not sailing along the coast of the Earth Kingdom right now, inciting rebellion against the Fire Nation?"

Katara tightens her grip around her cup, letting the vibration in the water follow the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"So what if he is?", she says, trying to keep calm, "We just want to trade with you. That has nothing to do with rebellion."

Sokka had pulled a face when she talked about their father starting a rebellion. 'They don't own us yet', he'd said, 'so we're not rebelling, we're resisting.'

"The Fire Nation will not look kindly upon us doing even that with you."

"The Fire Nation does not look kindly upon your existence!" Katara snaps, forcing herself to stay seated.

"They have left us alone because we are neutral in this war. You want us to become involved, and therefore a target."

Neutral? How dare they?

"Neutral?" Katara's cup clatters on the ground, the hot water swirling up to form ribbons around her body.

"We were neutral, too! We were isolated, and we were neutral, because this war did not concern us!"

Jaya snaps open her fans. The doors slam open and warrior stream in. She doesn't care. How dare she imply they caused their own suffering!

"When they came for us, they took us by surprise! They choose to involve us in their war, we had no choice!"

She's yelling, and the water in the air around her flows towards her, mixing with the tea, spinning, dancing with her heartbeat.

"We were neutral, until they stood at our village and burned us down! We didn't come to help the Air Nomands, or the Earth Kingdom! It didn't concern us, and the Fire Nation didn't care!"

One of the younger warriors takes a step towards her, and Katara throws her against a wall and keeps her there.

"Calm down", Jaya says, "before we are forced to take action against you."

"Oh", she laughs, "Will you tell that to the Fire Nation too, when they come to kill your warriors and your children?"

Fast footsteps sound behind her, and she can hear some low thuds.

"Katara!", Sokka yells, bursting through the door and landing on the floor with two warriors on top of him.

"Do you think the Air Nomad's told the Fire Nation to back off too? Told them to calm down, before they had to 'take action'?"

"You will leave this island, and you won't return", Jaya grits out.

"I bet the they said that too! But sure", she turns around, throwing the warriors off Sokka with a wave of her hand and a hose of water, "we're leaving. Don't expect us to come running to help you if the Fire Nation decides they want you all dead too."

She pulls Sokka up, and walks away, water still swirling around her.

 

"That went well", Sokka murmers, rubbing at the already smeared make-up on his face.

"How dare they?!", Katara curses, "These arrogant, pretentious pricks!" She releases the water around her, leaving deep gourges in the trees surrounding them.

"What were you doing anyways?" she asks, looking at Sokka's naked legs, half painted face and what appears to be a Kyoshi Island undershirt.

"I was making friends with the girl, Suki! She said she'd wipe the floor with me, she's great!" He sighs. "I really thought this would go better."

"I told you so", she says, "I shouldn't have led the negotiations."

"No, I don't think it's your fault", Sokka argues, "Things might have gone worse had I tried to talk to them."

"How exactly could they have gone worse?"

"They could've... imprisoned us? Yeah, they could have done that."

She rolls her eyes. "Just get in the canoe, Sokka. And get dressed."

"Sure", Sokka says, climbing into the canoe and promptly falling on his ass as she jumps into it and propels them forward.

The way back takes them only half as long as the way there.

 

Gran-Gran pats her on the back and hugs Sokka. "Not everything can go your way", she says.

"It should",Sokka says, "things would be so much better."

"Ugh", she says. A world where Sokka is always right?

Horrible.

 

They go to sleep, exhausted by their journey.

She barely gets three hours of sleep when Sokka wakes her up by tripping over a pot.

"Sokka!" she hisses, "What are you doing, go back to sleep!"

He doesn't answer, doesn't even look at her, just keeps walking out of their house.

"Sokka, come on!" She untangles herself from her furs, cursing, and follows her idiot brother into the open.

"Sokka!" she calls after him, to no avail. She runs to catch up with him, grabbing his hand. Even that gets no reaction, he just keeps walking and pulls her along.

"What are you doing?", she snaps, "This isn't funny!"

She gets in front of him, planning to give him a piece of her mind, when she realizes that he hasn't opened his eyes.

"Are you sleep walking? Really? Wake up!" she yells.

Sokka just steps around her, continuing on his path, that leads him - directly to the sea. Spirits.

She follows him, determined to keep him from drowning over a bad dream.

He walks up to a canoe, picking up a rope and tying it to the boat, then around his waist.

"Sokka!" she yells again, dousing him water. Still, no reaction. He gives the canoe a soft push to get it moving, then jumps into the water.

"No!" she shouts, trying to feel him in the water, bending him out of there, but she can't grab him, he's moving as if propelled.

She curses, closes her eyes, prays - and slides over the water and into the canoe. Whatever's going on, she can't let Sokka go through it alone.


	3. I am so much more than royal

Zei stares at the letter, if you could even call it that, laying on his desk. He has been doing that for quite some time now.          

It really is barely a letter, it's only a dirty piece of paper that's been folded and brought to him through a chain of servants.

There's not much written on it, and the characters are sloppy, unpracticed, and just throughouly weird: There's a slant to this letter that's characteristic of the language of the Water Tribes, but the other characters! Such variety! And the wording, too!

But the letters themselves aren't the most curious thing, hard as that is to believe: The message they form! As if the Spirits had heard his prayers and chosen to answer!

Who, he wonders, will this person be, who claims to know where the library of Wan Shi Tong is! Who wants to share this knowledge with him!

How could he ignore the proposed meeting with this mysterious person!

 

 

"Hello, Professor", a high voice greets him and he turns to look at a girl who cannot be older than fifteen.

"Hello", he says, surprised. Is she the one who wrote the letter?

"I see you got my message, then."

She is! How extraordinary! How curious!

"I have! But, forgive me, young lady, how do you know where library of Wan Shi Tong is?"

The girl smiles. "I have a friend who's been there. He told me where to find him. A lot of people travel through the lower ring."

"Truly, they do!" Zei laughs, "And you wish to share your knowledge with me?"

"For a price", the girl says, "But don't worry, it's nothing you can't afford."

"Of course", Zei nods, "I don't have that much money, though."

"Oh, I don't want money", the girl steps closer, raising her head, "My name is Jin. I was born in the lower ring. If nothing changes, I will never be more than a peasant."

Zei raises his eyebrows.

"I want you take me as an assistent. I can read, and write, I'll show you where Wan Shi Tong's library is and I'll help you make a good impression."

"I think you overestimate my level of influence", he says, "I am not always the favorite person of - you know who."

The girl nods. "I know, and it doesn't matter. I have my reasons for coming to you with this."

"Alright then!"

 

 

Jin has truly proven to be an asset since that first meeting. She is diligent, hard-working, polite and charming. She's making friends with some of his rich students, the ones from the Upper ring, all without coming off as just another person desperate to use them.

He doesn't understand how she can give off that impression, when "using them" is exactly what she wants to do.

She seems to know more than she should, too. Not even just when it comes to the forbidden knowledge about the Fire Nation they started compiling to bring to Wan Shi Tong.

She won't explain why she wants this, surely Wan Shi Tong already knows all this? It's a lot, but much of it is basic information, not state secrets, though he's sure there are some in her scrolls.

But no, she knows something about almost every topic he can think of, and that's not even touching her detailed knowledge on niche topics.

When he asked her if she was a scholar in a past life she had laughed and said she'd always been just a peasant.

"How do you - Are you implying you remember your past lifes?"

"Maybe so, Professor!"

 

 

"Professor?" Jin calls.

"Yes, over here!"

Zei looks up as Jin makes her way around the stacks of books surrounding his desk.

"Ilesh has invited me to come with him to a party the Earth King is throwing in his palace."

"Oh? That's amazing! Do you want to take the evening off then?"

She shakes her head and places two scrolls on his desk. "I got what I wanted out of you", she explains, "This is the location of Wan Shi Tong's library. Please give him this letter when you meet him. Tell him it's an apology."

"So this is good-bye, then." Zei smiles, feeling surprisingly put out by the thought of not seeing this girl again. But, he unrolls the map and stares at the cross that marks his life's goal. But, he will go to the greatest library in the world. All the knowledge he could possibly want.

He gets up and hugs Jin, causing her to laugh gently.

He can't wait to see Wan Shi Tong's library!

 

 

Kuei is enjoying his party, as much as he ever enjoys these functions. He's been having some nice, but shallow conversations with the people invited, talking about their daily business.

One man, a merchant told a very funny story about his young son trying to help and accidentally buying over a thousand cabbages.

The merchant sells clothes!

A very funny man, indeed.

Now, he's wandering around, looking for either interesting people or Bosco. Hmm, he hasn't seen Bosco in a while actually! Normally the bear causes a bit of a ruckus at these parties - not that he means anything by it, of course, he just wants to play and the guests love it!

But today it's been quiet, almost suspiciously so - oh, there he is! He's playing with one of the guests! She's petting him, and keeping him from eating the whole buffet, all while chatting with other guests around her.

What a nice girl!

"Bosco!" he calls out, getting a low purr in response, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He pets the bear's head and smiles at the girl.

Her eyes are wide as she drops into a low bow. "King Kuei!"

"Oh", he laughs, "Don't bow, please, any friend of Bosco's is a friend of mine!"

"Um, thank you, my king", the girl says.

"You get along so well with him! Do you have animals at home too?"

"No? No, I don't. My king." She seems nervous now.

"Oh, why not? You're really good at this!"

"Thank you, your Grace, but uhh, I work at the university and animals aren't allowed in there so any pet of mine would have to stay at home, alone, all day."

Oh, that makes sense. What a shame!

"That's a shame! But, if you work at the library", the solution occurs to him, "could I interest you in a new job, as a caretaker for my dear Bosco?"

Her eyes go even wider and she bows deeply again. "It would be an honor, your Grace!"

"Great!" He claps her on the back.

"Did you hear that, Bosco? The nice girl is staying with you now!"

Bosco claps happily.

 

 

Zei is so happy he could cry. He's standing right in front of the great library of Wan Shi Tong!

He thanks and pays the sandbenders that brought him here, when they finish lowering the crate full of scrolls Jin and he collected - and wrote, for some of them!

Then, he takes a deep breath and lets himself slide down the rope and into the library.

He could really cry. So many books, so many scrolls!

He can't stop looking around, even as he comes down to stand on the floor. He breathes in. It even smells like the greatest library!

He hears movement behind him and turns, coming face to face with a spirit. Wan Shi Tong, he thinks.

"Hello", he introduces himself, "I am Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

"You should leave the way you came", the spirits says, looking to the side, at three stuffed animal heads. "Unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."

"Oh!" Zei says weakly, "I would prefer not to. May I ask what has promted this change of policy? I heard that all who search for knowledge are welcome here."

"All who search for knowledge, yes, but humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy. Or the little brats who lied to me. So... who are you trying to destroy?"

A firebender? Little brats who lied to him? Does he mean Jin? She did talk about an apology...

"With all due respect, Great Spirit, but I am a scholar. I am here to learn, for knowledge's sake."

Wan Shi Tong cocks his head. "I can tell that you are truthful. Hm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition. To prove your worth as a scholar, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

"Of course", Zei says, pulling one of his books from his backpack and walking up to the spirit, "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library."

"First edition, very nice", he says, "You may go on then."

"Thank you", Zei bows, pulling out Jin's letter, "I also bring you this letter and the texts in the crate, in the name of a dear friend of mine, as an apology."

"An apology?" Wan Shi Tong swipes the letter up, and reads it quickly. "Oh, did the brats remember their crimes? Hm, how unexpected. You brought me all you could find about the Fire Nation?"

"Yes", Zei says, "My friend wouldn't tell me the reason, but we collected all scrolls and books we could, together with first-hand accounts of life in and with the Fire Nation, that have never before been written down."

Wan Shi Tong opens the crate and looks over the contents. "The last person who stepped into this library was a Firebender, who stole from me and destroyed my collection on the Fire Nation", he explains, causing Zei to make a pained sound.

"I suppose this is an acceptable payment for the bridge's forgiveness. Enjoy the library."

He jumps in the air and sails down into the lower levels of the library.

"The bridge?" Zei whispers. What does the Avatar have to do with it? Is Jin - No, that's impossible, she's not a bender. But she did say she remembered her last lives.

Well, maybe he can ask her one day. For now, he has a library to read through. He could stay here forever!

 

 

 

Hiring Jin was the best idea Kuei ever had! That girl is amazing! Not only does she get along amazingly well with Bosco, no, she gave him fashion advice, right after having an amazing conversation about the intrecacies of picking the right kind of tea for important meetings.

She knows a lot of official protocol, for the different nations even, but she also has some fresh ideas about it. She's great.

"I worked in a tea shop for a while", she tells him, "It was really fun. The owner was an old man, he was really passionate and kind. I hope I can work there again someday."

He doesn't think Long Feng likes her, though, which is strange, because Long Feng usually likes everyone Kuei interacts with. Jin's never been anything but polite to him too. Maybe he thinks she's getting to familair with Kuei?

But she's such a sweet girl, and a good friend too.

General How likes her too! They spend a lot of time talking together. If he didn't know better, he'd say they're flirting. But Jin wouldn't do that, she just always looks like that. Unless she's flirting with Bosco, which is ridiculous. Maybe Long Feng thinks she flirting with him and doesn't like that?

He should tell him that's not true! They already talked about romance, once, and Jin said she's not interested in it, and would only like to have a bit of fun with people her age.

And Long Feng is definitivly not her age!

She really seems to fit in here, at the palace.

 

"King Kuei?" she asks one evening, nervously stepping from foot to foot, "I need to show you something. A secret, and you can't tell Long Feng about it."

"A secret from Long Feng? I don't know, Jin, I shouldn't do that. He's my trusted advisor."

"Yes, but -" She bites her lips, "It's really important, and you won't believe me if I only tell you. General How's coming too, so you'd be really safe?"

"Alright", Kuei agrees, "Where is that secret? When are going?"

"It's under the city, and right now, if you can. Promise me you'll be quiet until we come back, regardless of what you see?"

"Sure, Jin. You're my friend, and I trust you."

 

 

How can't believe this. A whole secret Dai Li facility right under their noses! And he didn't notice it!

Jin leads them through it on sure foot, sneaking them from dark corner to dark corner as Dai Li agents patrol around them. She seems to know her way around her well. Too well. But he looked into her background and there's no way she was - or is - Dai Li.

King Kuei had looked interested at the start, but he's growing more and more concerned.

How is so angry.

"Here", Jin whispers, "Can you hear it?"

How can hear screams, and a calm voice repeating, "There is no war in Ba Sing Se."

What in the world is Long Feng doing?

Kuei is getting paler and paler every second.

"He's mindbending them", Jin says, "To make them obey him."

"Why?" Kuei asks.

"They broke the law, or said something Long Feng doesn't like, or had a party get to loud where it bothered someone, or, in this case, they talked about the war."

"What war?" Kuei whispers, "There is no war in..." he trails off, clutching at his head.

Jin nods. "That's what I feared. Can you support him while we go back?"

"Of course", How says. Long Feng wouldn't dare. He wouldn't dare.

 

The King looses conciousness shortly after that.

 

 

"He wouldn't dare", How growls as they tuck him into bed, "He wouldn't dare!"

"I think he did", Jin whispers, "I didn't - I knew he wasn't up to any good, but I heard - a servant, a boy, talking with Kuei, about the war, and the next day, the boy was gone and Kuei couldn't remember the conversation."

She closes her eyes, twists her hands together." How often must he have done this? We have to get rid of Long Feng. Immediatly."

"I'll get the other generals", How says, "Long Feng commited treason."

"I'll make sure no one touches Kuei", Jin says, pulling a long whip from her back.

"Good", How says, "I'll send you trusted guards to help you. Keep him calm when he wakes up."

She nods, large brown eyes serious.

 

 

Kuei wakes up three hours later.

"Long Feng", he murmers.

"He's not here, your Grace", Jin says, "And he won't be back again, either."

"Who? Jin? My head hurts... What happened?"

 

Another two hours pass before he is well enough to face other people. They meet with the generals, and Kuei holds a speech for his soldiers. The first one he ever gave, to make sure they know these are his orders.

Jin doesn't leave his side. She has her whip in one hand, a knife in the other. Four Dai Li have fallen at her hands already.

Bosco crowds close to him, as if he knows what's wrong. He's clawed one Dai Li agent to pieces.

 

 

It ends not two days after it started, with General How dragging Long Feng's head behind him into the throne room.

"You killed him?" Kuei asks, voice wavering.

"He was a traitor, my King, and a danger to you. We found - we found some women he had mindbent beyond recognition. He might have done something to you, something subconcious so he could control you. We couldn't risk that."

Kuei puts his head in his hands, and weeps.

Long Feng had been his companion, his adviser, his friend, his replacement father.

Jin steps close to him, not touching him, but - close enough to feel, steady.

"You have to decide what you are going to do now", she says, "You are the King, of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. You can change the course of the war - or choose not to. Your people will follow you, whatever you choose."

 

 

 

"Hey, Mai!" A cheerful voice calls, and Mai looks up, seeing the person it belongs to swing in through her window.

"Ty Lee", she says, voice not showing her surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you ran off to join the circus."

"I did!" Ty Lee says, hopping over to hug her, "But I came back! You should return to the palace too!"

"My parents want me here", she says instead of the reflexive no laying on her tounge.

"I'm sure they'd let you go if we asked nicely! Well", she amends, "if Azula asks nicely. Or asks at all."

"Why would she?" She didn't want them with her anymore. Never saw them as anything but toys.

"Of course she would! She misses you!"

Mai blinks very slowly. Azula. Missing her? She raises her eyebrows.

Ty Lee squirms a little. "She really does. She's just bad at showing it."

Sure.

"Why did you come back?"

"I - Well", Ty Lee's face grows serious, "I didn't plan to, I like the circus, but - Azula, she's", she bites her lip, "she's having a difficult time, with Zuko gone and her father and all -"

"Her father adores her", Mai interrupts. What's gotten into Ty Lee? Azula doesn't have difficult times. She's the perfect little princess.

"No!" Ty Lee declares, "He loves her power, not her! And she knows it. She's really not doing well, I - I think she might be sick."

"Sick?" Mai... can't remember Azula ever being sick, not even as a smal child.

"Yes", Ty Lee whispers, "and I think it's getting worse too. She's good at hiding it, but I've noticed, and - Mai, she needs us, she needs people she can trust, and that's only the two of us."

"Are you sure?" She whispers back, heart swelling with a warm feeling. Azula trusts her? Misses her? She - She missed being her friend. If they can go back, be real friends again - "Alright", she says, before Ty Lee can respond, "It's not like I'm doing anything but get bored to death here anyways."

"Yippie!"


	4. Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Yue dreams. She has always had unusual dreams, dreams filled with moonlight and the ocean, but lately they have gotten stranger.

They feel disjointed, too - except today it's clearer than ever before.

She's standing in an icy landscape that's entirely unfamiliar and empty. The moon is high in the sky, brighter than she has ever seen.

 

In his light, she can see two figures. A man, standing stockstil with his eyes closed, and a person who can't be a reguar human, with bright white skin that glistens as if wet, wide open eyes that seem like two moons and white hair, except for a spot right on top of their head, where deep black hair grows.

Tui, she realizes, falling to her knees in the snow she can't feel. Is the man La, then? No, that can't be. He's too ordinary.

 

He opens his eyes. He blinks, and touches his face. "My beard!" he says. "I missed you!"

He proceeds to pat himself down.

"My muscles! I missed you even more!"

 

She gapes. He's standing the great spirit of the moon, and he's talking about his looks?

 

"Oh", he says, sounding put out, "It's you. I guess she wouldn't be here yet, would she?"

"Wouldn't she?" Tui replies. Neither of them seem to notice her.

"So what do you want?" So respectless! How does he still live? Tui must really like him, to allow such a disrespect.

"It's time", they say, "Follow me."

"Sure", he says, "not like I have anything better to do, like you know, actually getting restful sleep."

 

They walk to the edge of the sea, where Tui starts floating over the water. The man takes a step forward, before loosing balance and falling into the water.

"Hey!" he yells, "Can't you make me be floaty too? Or let me take a boat, at least?"

"No." Tui says.

Yue doesn't move, but she follows them regardless. As the man dips underwater completely, she does too and then they move - quicker than even Master Pakku manages. There are spirits playing in the water around them, greeting them, dancing with them.

They break to the surface again, before a glowing iceberg. She can see a boy in there, and a big animal. They are completely encased. How are they alive? They aren't spirits, she can feel that - no, the boy is - and isn't?

 

The avatar, Tui's voice whispers in her ear. She looks around, realizing that they have started to float away from the ground, back into the sky, looking more like the moon every second.

"Aang", the man says, laying a hand on the ice.

"Hey, Tui", he yells after them, "Tell them I found him!"

 

His eyes close and Yue sits up in her bed, breathing hard.

Her hand's clench, and she gets up, steps outside on her balcony. She looks up at the moon.

Who was that man? Did he really find the Avatar? Is she supposed to go looking for them?

"Oh, Tui", she whispers, "why did you show me that?"

The Avatar, she thinks. Is she supposed to search for him?

"Tell them I found him", she breathes. Does that mean her? She turns. She has to talk to her father.

 

 

"Sokka!" Katara yells, yet again. This time, she finally gets a response.

"Ah!" Sokka stumbles, falls, screams: "Cold!" and jerks up again.

"Huh?" He looks around, "Katara?" He pats his face and deflates.

"Sokka what happened?" Katara asks, "You were sleepwalking, and then you just jumped in the ocean and it looked like you got pulled by someone!"

He opens his mouth, then pauses and looks behind him. "Oh you absolute - I thought it was just a dream!" He takes three steps, stumbles as the rope pulls thight.

"I thought they just wanted to show me - not that we'd actually end up here right now! Ugh!"

"Who wanted to show you what?" Katara asks. She hasn't felt this confused since - since Sokka started acting weirdly, over a year ago.

"Yu - I mean, you didn't see them?" As she shakes her head, Sokka pales. "Oh no, that was - oh no."

"What?"

"Tui. That was Tui. Wow."

"Tui?! You met Tui?" That - That has to be a lie. That can't be. He's not even a bender.

"Oh no", he says again. "They wanted me to find this iceberg. There's someone in there."

"What?" Katara looks at it. It seems normal.

"Yeah! They glowed. We have to get them out of there. Break it, water magician!"

"It's not magic, it's - how can you call it magic when you've literally met Tui?!"

"Whatever!" Sokka says brightly, "I'm cold! Let's hurry! Do what the magic moon la - lad says!"

"Magic moon lad", Katara whispers, "Tui, forgive him, he's a moron."

 

Still, she breathes in, reaches for the ice and with a crack, a small split appears in the iceberg.

"Great!" Sokka calls, "Do it again!"

She does and the crack widens. She pulls again, and again and then - a blue light begins shining through the opening.

She takes a startled breath - Sokka was right! - as the iceberg breaks in two.

Sokka cheers as the water splashes around them.

 

"There's really someone in there!" Katara yells, staring the boy who's glowing in the sphere that has risen to the surface.

"Break it open!" Sokka says, jumping up and down in excitement.

So she does and a colum of light shoots up to the sky as the boy steps towards them - and closes his eyes and falls. She runs to him, catching him before he hits the ground.

He groans and slowly opens his eyes.

 

"Hey", he says, voice rusty with disuse, "I have to ask you something really important."

"Yes?" she asks, eyes wide.

"Come closer", he whispers. Sokka makes a soft sound behind them.

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sleding with me?" The boy asks, suddenly cheerful as he pulls himself up on his feet in one fluid movement.

"Oh! Uh, sure!"

Sokka laughs, the traitor.

 

"I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka. What's your name?"

"I'm A - a - ah -Atcho!" He sneezes, propelling himself into the air. She gapes, and Sokka giggles.

"I'm Aang!"

"Hi", Sokka says, smiling.

"How did you do that?" Katara says.

"Oh, I'm an airbender!" Aang says.

Sokka stops smiling. Katara stares. Aang grins at them.

"Ah", Sokka says, "Really?"

"Yes! Oh!" He runs back into the iceberg, and she can hear him yell: "Appa! Wake up!"

 

She exchanges a look with Sokka and they move after him.

 

 

"Father", Yue says urgently, "Wake up! It's important!"

"Yue?", her father replies, groggy, "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Father, I had a dream! A vision, from Tui!"

"What?"

"I saw them! They were somewhere full of ice and snow, but not here - the South Pole! They were at the south pole and then they showed me the Avatar!"

Her father finally sits up fully, and blinks away. "The Avatar? He's at the southpole?"

"Yes! I have to go find him!" She is sure if this, can feel it in her bones. She has to go to the South, has to find the Avatar - Tui wants her to do it, and she owes them her life so she will do as they say. It's her duty.

"Guards!" Her father yells, "Go wake up Master Pakku and our best warriors! Have them meet me in the hall immediatly!"

 

 

"I can't believe this", Sokka says, voice filled with disgust, "I just can't believe this! Why me?"

He tugs on his hair, which has been turned into a spiky mess by the frozen snodder covering it. "I dodged!"

"You dodged right into the path of Appa's sneeze!" Aang says brightly.

"Oh, really?" Sokka drawls, "I didn't even notice that!"

"Yeah, we saw that", Katara giggles, stretching out on Appa's back as he swims through the water. A real bender! She's never met another bender! Sure, she's gotten good at bending over the last year, and Sokka's suggestions helped, but - a real bender! Who had training!

He can teach her a lot of things, she's sure!

This is great! Who cares about those arrogant Kyoshi warriors, she has an airbender now. A bender buddy, as Sokka might say. She giggles again.

"Stop laughing at me, you traitor!" Sokka complains, "I am covered in snot!"

"It comes off with water", Aang says, "You just have to take a dip!"

"It's cold!"

"Or I could hose you down", Katara suggest, "I can heat water!"

"You can turn water into steam! Excuse me if I don't want to get boiled alive!"

She and Aang break into laughter. After a moment, Sokka looses his offended expression and he starts smiling too.

 

 

"Thank you for coming to meet me at this time", her father says, "I have great news!"

"I hope they are worth it", Master Pakku grouses, "I don't appreciate being woken at a time like this."

"My daughter was granted a vision by the Great Moon Spirit himself!" He proclaims, motioning her forward.

She nods, and says: "I saw them at the South Pole, standing infront of a glowing iceberg", she recounts, "There was someone frozen in there - The Avatar, they told me."

"The Avatar?" Hahn says, "That's certainly great news."

"It is! We must immediatly send envoys to the South. This is why I have called you here. Master Pakku, you are our greatest Waterbender. You must find the Avatar and support and protect him, while you bring him to the North Pole."

The master nods, serious. "Of course. It will be an honor to fight with the Avatar."

"Hahn!" Her father continues. "Young as you may be, you are one of our greatest and most promising warriors. I want you to take some of our men and accompany Master Pakku on this trip."

"Of course!" Hahn says, "I'll protect the Avatar! I'll pick my men and we'll start preparing immediatly."

As the men leave, her father turns to her. "Good job, Yue! With your vision, we have a real chance to find the Avatar and protect ourselves against the Fire Nation."

"Yes, father", she says, smiling proudly. "I will go pack as well, then."

"Pack?" He says, "Why would you need to pack?"

Oh no, she thinks. "But father, I have to go with them! I know it!"

"No, you don't!" he snaps, "You are my only daughter, and fourteen years old, too! You will stay here, with me, where you are safe."

"Hahn is only a year older than me", she argues, keeping her voice even, "And I have to go, father, please, I know it, I can feel it! Tui wants me to!"

"No! And that is my last word. You have a duty to your people, and that duty lays here."

She nods, even as tears sting in her eyes.

"Yue, I'm sorry", her father says, gently touching her shoulder, "I know this is important to you, but I need you here. We need you here. Master Pakku and Hahn will fulfill Tui's wishes."

She nods again, and let's her father pull her into a hug.

"I only want what's best for you, and our tribe", he whispers, "I love you, Yue."

She smiles. "I know, father. I love you too."

 

 

"Gran-Gran!" Katara yells exictedly.

Aang looks up as Appa pulls himself out of the water. He can see an old woman, looking grim - and a wall made out of snow? It goes high up into the sky, looking almost naturally grown, but when he looks closer, he can see a woman, standing on top of it, watching the water - and them.

A guard? She has a club, he realizes.

"Gran-Gran, look! This is Aang! He's a real airbender!"

"You ran off in the middle of the night to... find a strange airbender?"

"Well -" Sokka says.

"Sokka saw Tui!" Katara blurts out.

"What?" The old woman says.

"Who's Tui?" Aang asks.

"Ugh", Sokka says, "The big guy in the sky, dude."

"Sokka!" Katara chides, "Be more respectful! Tui is the spirit of the moon", she explains, "Together with La, the spirit of the ocean, he grants us Waterbending."

"Wow! And you saw him? That's so cool!"

"Is that true, Sokka?"

"Uhh, I guess?" He tries to slide his hand through his hair, then makes a face when he touches the mess on his head. "I mean, sh - th - he did float up and turn into the moon, so yeah?"

"That's - I can't believe it", Katara whispers, "Wait! Is that where you got your tips from? For waterbending? From Tui, visiting you in your dreams?"

Sokka stares for a moment, opens and closes his mouth a few times: "Maaaayyybe? Yeah, I mean, yeah, that's it. Obviously."

"That's why you wanted to go to Kyoshi Island, too! Spirits, Sokka, why didn't you say so from the start?"

Sokka blushes. "Because, I, I don't like it? Yeah, I don't like having spirits talk to me. I don't like them. They suck."

 

Aang's pretty sure they keep arguing, but he can't focus on them anymore. He's tired and in a new place! He starts wandering around.

Just a little! He might spot an otter-penguin!

He trips over something, hidden in the snow, and then he falls.

 

 

Her father thinks she went back to bed. Instead, she's sitting here, hiding under a bridge in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out.

"Yue?" A sleepy voice calls, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Miki", she says, turning to her friend, "I don't know what to do." She wipes her eyes on her jacket.

"Oh, oh no", Miki says, plopping down at her side and pulling her in a tight hug, "What's wrong?"

"I - I had a vision, of Tui and - and they showed me that the Avatar is at the South Pole and that I - I have to go find him, but when I told my father, he would - wouldn't let me go. He's sending Hahn, and Master Pakku with some warriors, but I have to go, I know it!"

She burries her face in Miki's shoulder and sobs.

"I heard that female Waterbenders at the South Pole are allowed to learn how to fight", Miki says.

She takes a deep breath.

"Well, if you have to go, you have to go!" she declares, pulling Yue up with her.

"But my father -"

"Who says you need his approval? You need to go there, because the Great Moon spirit told you to, and I need to come with you to keep an eye on you!"

"Miki, what are you suggesting?"

"Yue", Miki says seriously, "You need to get to the South Pole. And if your father won't let you, you have to go behind his back. Since there's no way I'm letting you do this alone, let's sneak on the ship."

Yue stares at her friend. They absolutely cannot do this. Going behind her father - the Chief's! - back like that borders on treason. It's impossible.

"The ship leaves at sunrise, the day after tomorrow", she says, "Let's meet three hours before that."

 

 

 

"You can't be here", Azula tells the window. Mai freezes, then quickly and quietly steps fully into the room and closes the door.

Who is she talking to? There's no one there.

"No! No", Azula responds to nothing, "Go away! Why don't you bother him for a change?"

Her voice is rough, and snaps. Is she angry? Mai can't tell. "Azula?"

She flinches, just slightly, but it knocks the air out of Mai. Azula doesn't flinch.

"Mai?" she says, eyes fliting from the window to her, and back again as she turns. Mai has never seen her show such weakness. "What are you doing here?"

"I... came to see you", Mai responds, looking out of the window too. There's no one there, not even a plant Azula could have been annoyed with. "Ty Lee says you're sick. Who were you talking to?"

Her expression twists furiously. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Azula", Mai dares to say, putting her hand on her arm, "I'm on your side, I want to help you. You can trust me. Who were you talking too?"

Azula is tense, and Mai thinks, for a moment that she will lash out. She forces herself to stay calm, stay relaxed. Azula slowly releases a breath and turns into her touch.

"I can, can't I?" She says quietly.

 

They stand together.

 

"Sometimes", Azula says, startling Mai after the long silence, "Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I don't see my reflection, I see my mother. And she never stops talking."

Mai tightens her hold, lets Azula cling to her. How long has she experienced this already? How long has she been alone with it? Not anymore, Mai vows. She won't let her face this on her own.


	5. And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had Mai known that returning to Azula's side would entail this much mingling with nobles, she would have thought twice about coming back.

It's not that she can't do it, or that she's not good at it. She can smile, and be demure and polite, thank you very much.

  
The problem is how dreadfully boring it all is.

She smiles the same way at all of them, hears the same compliments, deflects them and demurs in the exact same manner. Boring.

She asks Azula in a whisper, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because", Azula laughs as if she had told a joke, "the heir has to socialize with their high-born subject and since dear Zuzu isn't in a position to do so, we have to."

"I don't", Mai complains.

"You wouldn't dare leave me to face them alone."

Mai looks over at Ty Lee, who seems to have fun talking to a noble woman about her dress' embroidery.

"You'd have Ty Lee", she says. Ty Lee is good at this.

"Ty Lee actually cares about these people's pathetic lives", Azula says, "Doing this with just her is worse than doing it alone."

"Princess Azula! Lady Mai!"

Azula smiles gently at the man bowing before her.

Mai can't remember his name. Azula knows, because she memorized her lessons perfectly. She bets Ty Lee knows his favorite color.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you here", the man says, "I saw your performance at the festival last month, and it was out if this world. Your prowess in fire bending is so impressive! Watching it feels like Agni Himself has come down to bless this earth. Your fatber must be so proud of you!"

Azula keeps smiling, but Mai can tell it's becoming strained as the man keeps going on. Well. Time to gamble before someone gets set on fire.

"You have a child too, if I remember correctly, my Lord?" Mai interrupts.

"Oh, yes!" The man says, "I have three lovely children! Sadly, I have not been blessed with a bender, unlike our great Firelord."

"A shame", Azula takes over again, brushing Mai's sleeve in a way that seems unintentional, "Your eldest, he's old enough to join with our troops, is he not?"

"Yes", the man sighs, "And he certainly has the talent for it! But, I'm afraid he lacks conviction. I've been trying to get him to take up a position as a commander, but he's refused - he's such a soft and caring soul, gets it from my father, bless his heart - He doesn't want to loose friends in the war."

Azula's smile sharpens. Mai would feel bad for the man's kid, but it seems like such a bother right now.

She helped Azula out, that's enough good deeds for today.

"That's a waste of talent, don't you think?" Azula smiles brightly, "I could talk to your son, convience him to reconsider his stance."

"Oh", the man swallows nervously, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea -" He starts sweating under Azula's stare, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Oh, I insist", she says, danger practically oozing from every word, "We really can't have someone as talented as you claim your son to be sitting the war out because he's scared."

"Scared? My son? I assure you, he's not a coward!"

"I'll talk to him then. I'm glad we agree on how important it is to spread the Fire Lord's glory to the rest of the world."

"Of course, your Highness", the man mumbles, bowing and retreating quicker than proper.

Mai sighs, snatching a drink from a passing servant. With Azula this self-satisfyed already, they're going to be here for way to long.

Oh, who is she kidding. Even one minute was too long already. But, she thinks as she follows Azula through the crowd, she can't just leave, can she?

 

  
Mai is pretty sure Ty Lee sleeps in Azula's room. Not... officially of course, but - her room is empty at night and she's always with Azula already when Mai turns up in the morning.

"Do you accompany her on the toilet too?" she asks Ty Lee one day, while Azula is talking with her father, alone for once.

"What?" Ty Lee responds, blinking innocently. It would be less annoying if it were an act, Mai thinks.

"You're with her every second of the day - and the night, too. Do you do anything but play nanny?"

"I'm not with her the whole time, and I'm not her nanny. I'm her friend!" Ty Lee crosses her hands behind her head and adds, "Besides, if she didn't want me around she would've said so."

That's fair. It's not like anyone can push Azula around.

 

They go to meet the man's (Hye) son (Katsu) a few weeks later.

"Father!" Mai hears him scream, seemingly unaware that they can hear him, "Why is the princess here? I don't want to talk to her!"

"Poor guy", Ty Lee comments, "He seems scared!"

Azula smiles.

As they walk into the manson, Katsu scrambles while Hye greets them. Azula starts a conversation with him, and Mai and Ty Lee corner his son.

"Hi!" Ty Lee greets, "Great to meet you!"

As he stares at them, Mai sighs. "Why don't you offer us some tea, while she talks to your father?"

"Sure", he whispers, scared out of his mind.

 

The tea is too bitter. Ty Lee chats amiably over everything with the guy, who seems to relax slowly. Rookie mistake.

After a while, she interupts Ty Lee's chatter. "Your father said you don't want to fight because you're too scared of loosing friends."

Katsu blinks, taken aback, then says: "No?"

"Oh?" Ty Lee says, "I wouldn't want to see my friends die!"

"Yes, but - I mean, I don't want that either, but that's not the reason I won't join the army." He crosses his arms, "My father knows that, too."

"So Azula was right", Mai says, "You're just a coward."

"No!", he springs up, "I'm not!"

Mai raises her eyebrow at him, throughouly unimpressed.

"Alright, fine", he snaps, "I don't agree with the war!"

"Are you criticizing the Fire Lord's judgement?"

Katsu jerks around, staring in shock at Azula, as walks over to them.

"I -"

"Why don't you tell me why you think my father is mistaken, Katsu." She leans towards him, smiling.

If he doesn't start breathing again soon he's gonna pass out, Mai muses as she watches his pale face.

He takes a deep breath, visibly steeling himself.

"This war wasn't started for a just reason. The Air Nomads didn't attack us, it wasn't self-defense and killing them all wasn't proportionate."

When Azula doesn't say anything, he continues, faster.

"The Water Tribes never were a danger to us, either, and while our progessive technology and knowledge would surely benefit them, a war is no way to do that! The war has cost to many lives to be justified, even if we only look at our losses against the Earth Kingdom. We lost generations! Starting the war was immoral, deeply so! Continuing it now is, is madness!"

Something sharp and dangerous sparks in Azula's eyes, like shards of broken glass.

Katsu seems to remember who he's talking too, and all his fire leaves him as he stumbles backward, falling to his knees. Azula looms over him, staring at him with a dark expression. She reaches out, almost gently putting her hand on his cheek.

"What a passionate speech", she says calmly, "You are very certain of my family's failings, aren't you?"

Katsu opens his mouth, then shuts it with an audible click as Mai and Ty Lee position themselves behind him.

"Did you realize", Azula says, looking up at the sky, "that my cousin was your age when he died?"

"Ah, Prince Lu Ten? I don't -"

Her hand tightens on his face, and he shuts up again.

"My Uncle was heartbroken. So heartbroken, that he couldn't ascend the throne. So heartbroken, that he came to regret the war, in a similar way to you. My father", she looks down with burning eyes, so cold that Mai feels a shiver go down her back and Ty Lee shifts slightly, "My father always look down on him for that. He will never back down from the war. But -", she kneels so that they are on the same level.

"My father will not be the Fire Lord forever."

"Are you - Will you, when you're -"

Azula gets up, walking away from him. Mai reaches for his shoulder, pushing down when he tries to follow.

"When my brother was my age", she says, "he knelt like this before my father. He didn't know he was gonna fight him", she smiles as she turns back around, leaning against the table, "He had, after all, told General Bujing that his plan was immoral, not my father. He knelt just like this, trembeling when he realized", Azula's voice has dropped to a whisper, "and he begged my father to forgive him. 'Please', he cried, 'Forgive me! I'll do anything!' It was pathetic to watch. My father thought so too, and he walked towards Zuko just like this, put his hand on his face, just like this -"

Katsu flinches violently as Azula's fingers graze his face.

"- and then he burned him, and banished him for being disrespectful."

Mai hadn't been in the palace when Zuko got banished. The picture Azula is painting, is - Agni.

Azula sighs, turning back to the table and sitting down.

"Come on", she waves, "sit down, all of you."

Katsu shakes as he slowly gets up. Mai has to support him as he starts walking. She wants to shake too. She understands why Ty Lee doesn't move from Azula's side now, in a way she hadn't before.

"Your highness", Katsu says, voice coming surprisingly steady, "May I ask - What plan did your brother, I mean Prince Zuko, protest?"

"Oh? It was about using new recruits as bait, in a trap that would surely kill them", Azula says lightly. "If only we had high ranking officers who wouldn't consider something like that. Who'd follow a kind Fire Lord, who cares more about his people than about his pride or glory."

"Prince Zuko's travelling with Prince Iroh right now, isn't he?" Ty Lee says cheerfully, taking a biscuit."

They were always very close. I'm sure he's learning a lot about being a good leader from him."

Katsu looks around between them, then huffs put a rough, breathy laugh.

"Alright, you've convinced me", he says, "I'll join the army, and when the time comes, you'll know where my loyalities lie."

 

 

  
"Does Zuko know you're planning a coup in his name?" Mai asks later, when they're back in Azula's room.

Azula chuckles, letting Ty Lee undo her top knot.

"Ty Lee insits on writing him about it."

"Hey! You enjoy the letters from him too!"

"You have letters from Zuko?" Mai feels her heart jump.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee says, "Some of them are a little burned, either because Zuko got angry writing them, or Azula didn't like what he wrote, but I kept them all!"

"Can I see them?"

Azula groans. "What is it with you and Zuko? He keeps asking how you are in every second letter."

"Well", Mai says, trying to figure out how to say this without offending Azula, "we are good friends."

That was the wrong way, she realizes immediatly, and Azula gives her a look that makes her blood freeze.

She braces herself, just in case, but Azula only snaps: "Great!" and storms out of the room.

"Azula! Wait!" Ty Lee yells, hopping up to go after her, "Come on, Mai, we have to go after her!"

"I'll apologize later", Mai shakes her head, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Ty Lee throws an uncertain look after Azula, bites her lip, but finally nods.

"What the hell is going on?" Mai hisses, "And don't look at me like you don't understand what I mean. You can't tell me that Azula just suddenly decided Zuko - Zuko! - would make a better Fire Lord than her or her father! And all this talk about ending the war, Ty Lee, stop acting like this is normal!"

Ty Lee stares at her. Mai stares back. Ty Lee sighs, flopping down on Azula's bed.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not normal. The thing is - I, I can't tell you any details, but -"

She hesitates, rolling on her side to look at Mai. "The Fire Nation isn't gonna win this war", she says, voice utterly certain, "And it might be worse if we did, in the end."

"How can you know that?" Mai whispers. This is nonesense. Of course the Fire Nation is gonna win this war! Is it?

"I can't tell you, I - I promised, but it's true, I swear. There's... something going on in the Spirit World. Something bad. We'll need the Avatar to deal with it, and if the war keeps going on, if we keep on tearing the world apart, we won't have them."

"The Avatar." Mai says sarcastically. Ty Lee smiles apologetically.

"They're alive, and they'll be back in time. But we have to prepare the world, so that they can learn what they need."

"And Azula really believes that?"

"Of course!"

"I don't believe you", Mai says, "Azula would never give up her dreams because of some vague stories about the Avatar and Spirits."

She turns to leave, even though she has no idea what to do. Collaborating with the Avatar, trying to keep the Fire Nation from winning the war, that's treason.

She should go tell the Fire Lord about it, remove Azula from Ty Lee's influence. By all rights, she should, but - Ty Lee would die for this, and Azula would never forgive her. Zuko wouldn't either, if he learned about it.

Ty Lee doesn't try to stop her from leaving. Mai thought she would.

 

  
She finds Azula sitting at the pond in the garden, with her head burried in her arms while distressed turtleducks shatter around her. The water in the pond is steaming slightly.

"Stay away", Azula says.

"Azula", Mai starts, not knowing what she wants to say next.

"You're a liar!" Azula shouts, sprining up and facing her. "You're a liar, just like her!"

"I didn't lie to you."

"That's a lie, too! You said I could trust you, that you were on my side, but you lied, you love him more than me, just like *her*!"

Mai stares in shock as Azula throws a flame at the pond, causing steam to rise again and water to splash. Is this because she was excited about Zuko's letters? Like her? Like -

"Like your mother?"

"She keeps saying she loves me, but she doesn't! She never has! She's always prefered Zuko, just like you! She thought I was a monster, just like you do!"

Oh Azula, she thinks, heart clenching.

"I don't think that", she says, sitting down next to her.

"You do", Azula says, "You're only here because you're scared of me."

"I don't", she looks at Azula, whose chest is having as she stares into the water. She has never seemed so young, so painfully young. 

"I guess I am scared of you", she admits, pretending not to notice the temperature going up, "But you did that on purpose, didn't you? It's what a Fire Lord is supposed to do, what your Grandfather did, and your Father. Keep people at a distance, obedient through fear."

Azula collapses. Mai carefully doesn't react.

  
"You don't have to keep doing it."


	6. When I close my eyes (I know where I am)

"Woah!" Aang yelps, "Why's there a trap here? That might have really hurt if I wasn't an airbender!"

"Yes", Sokka says, "That's kinda the point. It's a trap. For people attacking our village."

"Who'd want to attack your village?", he asks, honestly curious. As far as he knows the only thing the Water Tribe needs to fight are polar bear dogs! And tiger seals! He wants to ride both of those one day, that would be so fun!

"Uhh - The Fire Nation?" Sokka says, as if it should be obvious.

"The Fire Nation? Why would they want to do that?" The Fire Nation wouldn't do that! His friend Kuzon lives there, and he's really cool, and they have amazing festivals where they dance and celebrate and the food there is amazing too! It's so spicy, it's really no wonder they're all firebenders!

The first time he ate some fire flakes, he felt like he would start firebending any moment - waaaaiit, he's the - ohhh.

The others are watching him with strange expressions.

"Aang", Katara says, concernd, "We've been at war with the Fire Nation for a hundred years."

"What? That can't be! I would've heard of that! I have friends in every nation, including the Fire Nation!"

That's not a funny joke. The Fire Nation wouldn't - The monks were worried about a war starting, yes, but - A hundred years? That's laughable.

The sibling exchange a look. "Aang", Katara starts again, still with that soft tone of voice, "How long do you think you were frozen for?"

Not for a hundred years! "A few days, not more, why?"

They can't suggest - That's ridiculous!

"I think it was closer to a hundred years."

"No", he says, "that's not possible."

It isn't. He's not over a hundred years old! How could he have survived that? He's no older than twelve!

How could he survive for a few days without air, enclosed in ice? He's the - It's impossible, even for him. It can't be true. They must be mistaken.

Sokka clears his throat. "Look, buddy, why don't we all go to sleep for the rest of the night? I'm sure it won't look as gloomy tomorrow. And you can go penguin sledding with Katara?"

"Yeah", Aang says, "Yeah, sure!" He doesn't think he'll be able to sleep, at all.

 

When he wakes up the next morning to Katara shaking him awake, he does feel better, surprisingly. There's something bitter in his stomach, but he pushes it away as he gets up and turns to face the village.

There aren't many people here. It's mostly old women, younger women and - children! Small children! How precious!

"Hello!" He says brightly. "I'm Aang!"

They regard him with suspicion. A woman pulls her child closer.

"Aang's a real airbender!" Katara says. The suspicion doesn't lessen.

"You have to forgive us", the old woman from yesterday says - Gran-Gran, that's what Katara called her - "We haven't seen an airbender in a hundred years."

"Woah, really? But we travel everywhere!"

Katara's face twists. His face falls.

"It's because of the war, isn't it?"

"Yes", she says, "I'm so sorry Aang, but -"

"Hey, Aang, you're up!" Sokka interrupts, "Great! Here!" He presses a basket full of dirty clothes in Aang's hands.

"Why don't we three go outside to wash these while we talk about history? I bet you can use your bending to air dry them!"

He starts pushing Katara and him out to the gate - made out of ice, how cool! - of the village.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asks, sounding annoyed. He doesn't get why. This sounds fun!

"We don't really have to tell him that while everyone's watching", Sokka says.

"Huh? Why not?" Aang asks.

Sokka doesn't respond until they're a good distance from the village. He pushes Aang into the snow, then says: "The kids don't need to hear that right now."

Aang gets a bad feeling in his tummy. "What happened?"

"The Fire Nation -" Sokka starts, then stops.

"A hundred years ago, when they started the war, they -"

"They attacked the Air Nomads first", Katara takes over, "I'm so sorry, Aang, but - there aren't any left. The Fire Nation killed them all."

What? No, that's not - Is that because he left them?

"No", he shakes his head, "that can't be true, I'm sure there are lots of them still around, and you just haven't heard."

They exchange a look, then Katara smiles sadly. "Maybe."

She doesn't believe it. But he'll prove her wrong. "I'll go back to the Air Temple, and I'll take you with me and then you'll see!"

There's a silence so awkward even he feels it, before Sokka says: "Well, that's... a plan? But this laundry isn't gonna do itself, so why don't we get started."

 

Doing the laundry isn't as fun as Aang thought, not with that thought in the back of his mind, but it's still pretty fun, especially when Katara gets annoyed with Sokka and throws water at him.

"You're a waterbender? That's so cool!"

Katara blushes. "Oh, right! Aang, can you teach me?"

"Uh, sure! But I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Can't you ask another waterbender?"

"I'm afraid not", Katara says, "I'm the last waterbender of the South Pole. I taught myself as much as I could, but learning from someone who had formal training would be amazing."

"Yeah, I'm sure you two can share some tricks. Some things have to apply to all bending, right?"

"Well, we can try!"

"Thank you, Aang!"

 

The rest of the day passes in an exciting blurry of new things and new people. Katara and Sokka show him all the things they have to do each day, which includes doing the laundry (both), repairing broken tools (Sokka), repairing broken houses and the wall (Katara), training as warriors (both), preparing food (Sokka), fixing clothes (Sokka), watching the children (Sokka and him too! He loves children and they love him! And Appa!), making salt (Katara), and more that they didn't do today, or don't do every day.

"We have to get food, of course, and sometimes help other people solve their fights."

"That sounds fun! Can I help with that?"

"I don't know, if you say please, we might let you watch."

"Don't be mean, Sokka! Sure you can help, Aang."

 

When they eat, Sokka hands him a smelly bowl of soup with something slimy and dark in it.

"That's sea prunes", Sokka explaines, "Not what you're used to, huh?"

"Not really", Aang says, poking at them with his spoon, "What are they roasting over the fire there?"

"Oh, that's the fish the others caught today. They'll be done soon."

"Fish?" He makes a face, "I can't eat that, I'm a vegetarian."

Sokka blinks at him. "Yeah, I - I mean, I hope you like sea prunes then. We also have sea weed and some vegetables that Dad brought from the Earth Kingdom, but there's not much growing here."

"That's fine!" Aang says, "I'm sure your cooking's really good!"

"Ha!" Katara sits down next to him, "You're the only one who thinks that!"

"Hey! I think it tastes good!"

"Sure, Sokka", she laughs.

Aang bites into a sea prune and spits it out again. So salty!

"So what are you doing this late in the evening?" Aang asks.

"It's not as late as you think, probably", Katara says, "The sun sets soon right now. But usually, we try to do new things with waterbending, or we spar, or I practice while Sokka is being weird."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"I know!" She grins. "Want to watch me bend and give some advice?"

"Sure!"

 

Katara pulls in a deep breath, widening her stance. Her feet are flat on the ground as she faces the ocean. She raises herself on her toes, then rolls back on her heels. She repeats this, until she's swaying with the waves lapping at the shore.

They get stronger, and stronger as she keeps going, until she raises her arms and the snow around her rises with them.

"Woah!" Aang says, at the sight of the snow swirling as if a storm was raging.

Katara sends the snow away from her, letting it gather a short distance away from them. Then, she flicks her hand and the snow turns to steam with an audible crack.

As the steam rises in the air, Katara stamps with one foot, causing a crack to appear in the ice. She closes it again with a swish of her hand, then pulls a hose of water from the water, aiming it at the air over the crack.

Then she takes another breath, raises her hands over her head, and then snaps them down, sending small pricks of ice raining down infront of her.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Aang applauds.

"Thank you!" Katara blushes.

"What you did with the snow was amazing! And you turned it into steam! I didn't know waterbenders could do that! Did you really come up with this all on your own?"

"Well, Sokka suggested some things, but overall? Yes, I did." She sounds proud, as she should! That was the coolest waterbending he's ever seen!

"Can you still move the steam?" Aang asks brightly. "I could show you have to do some airbending moves with it!"

"Really? That's great!"

This is so much fun!

 

Katara was right though. Sokka is weird sometimes. Aang watches him burn a piece of paper, leaning over the fire and closing his eyes, before getting yelled at by Katara for burning valueable paper.

"I wasn't thinking -"

"That's right, you weren't!"

"Katara!"

 

They quickly settle into a routine. He helps with some of the chores, mostly watching the children, and gets taught how to cook Watertribe food! Which tastes way better when you cook it yourself! (He adds less salt.)

He and Katara spend a lot of time practicing together, with Sokka sitting at the side, cleaning weapons or sewing clothes, or doing something else with his hands, and occasionally yelling advice that's sometimes nonsense and sometimes helpful. Sometimes both.

"Don't you have to pay attention to the push and pull in the air too?"

"The what?"

"Sokka, the air doesn't have waves!"

"But wind!"

"What push and pull?"

"In the water. It's really important, when you're waterbending. It comes from the moon -"

 

Aang is having a great time. He and Katara go penguin sledding together too! It's even better than he imagined!

 

Then they stumble upon an old Fire Nation warship and he realizes that the war really must have happened. Then they accidentally set of a flare. Which isn't good, if they're really at war.

"Let's get out of here", Katara says, "Take this." She presses three different weapons in his hands.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking some of their weapons with us, so we can at least get something useful out of this mess. Sokka is big on salvaged old things", she explains, and then they return to the village to get yelled at.

"What were you thinking? That ship's forbidden for a reason! It's dangerous!"

"It was my fault", Aang says, "I talked her into it. I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again!" Sokka shouts, "And take your glider, or your bison and go check if there are Fire Nation ships around!"

He nods, grabbing his glider and taking to the air. He didn't mean to cause trouble. He just didn't want there to really have been a war. He didn't want to get caught up in any of this.

"You're being to hard on him", Katara snaps, "He didn't mean any harm!"

"I'm really not", Sokka says, "But we need to know if there's an immediate threat around. Get in a watchtower."

She does, feeling guilt churn in her stomach, and watches out of the corner of her eyes as Sokka tells the kids they're gonna go on an adventure as he ushers them on Appa, together with half the women.

They don't take off yet, but if the black snow starts to fall they will leave immediatly.

Instead, after the most tense waiting time Katara's experienced since her m- for a long time, Aang returns and tells them they're in the clear.

She nearly sags in relief, and runs over to hug Aang as the others all start to leave their posts and slide of Appa.

Sokka curses quietly, as he walks over to them before grabbing Aang. "Aang, please think about your actions before you bring us in danger like that, I'm begging you."

As if on cue, one of the children starts crying in the background, and then they all wail.

"Please", Sokka repeats. "You don't have to stop having fun, but please take five seconds to consider the consequences before you act."

"Yeah", Aang says, looking at the children uncomfortably, "sure."

 

 

Bending together with Aang is really fun. He's cheerful, and he moves faster, lighter, more jerkily - but it's easy to find similarities, too.

They both direct their element, don't force it to obey. It wants to move, to flow. Well, unless it's ice. Ice wants to stay where it is, mostly, and not change all that much.

But it's very clear to see how they are the same and different when she tries to bend steam. She can, it's water, but it's - weird. Different. Water - Fluid water, normal water - wants to move, but in a direction. It wants to flow, move together, get somewhere. It has a purpose, a point, a natural path it wants to take. Bending it feels like convincing it that your cause is worthy, that what you want is the best thing to do. You can't force it, you have to let it follow you.

Steam is - chaotic. It doesn't want to go anywhere, it just wants to move. It feels like trying to herd the children to do what she wants. It's impossible. They never listen - and the steam doesn't either.

Aang says she has to practice listening to the air - or steam, in her case, he guesses. They meditate together. It's kind of unsettling to see Aang so still and calm.

 

Meditating is hard. Aang tells her to be calm, quiet her mind, listen to the air - she tries, but after hours of fruitless efforts, she springs up.

"This is worse than making salt!"

"Huh? Katara, wait!"

She storms out of the village, towards the sea. She makes the waves go high, rages with the sea.

"Uhm", Aang says carefully, "Katara? Are you okay?"

His only answer is a scream of inarticulate rage.

"Wow", Sokka stage whispers at Aang, "What did you do?" He's munching on Ashuna's seal jerky. When did he start eating that voluntarily?

"Nothing!" Aang says, "We just tried to meditate!"

"Eww, why?"

"What why? To feel the air!"

"Aang", Sokka says seriously, "I'm really sorry to tell you this. I don't know how to say it, and I regret it deeply, but Katara is a waterbender. That means she bends water. If she were an airbender, she -"

"Oh, shut up!" Katara sends a hose of water at Sokka without looking, smiling when she hears his offended yelp.

"We're trying to figure out steam bending!" Aang explains.

"Steam bending? I thought you could do that already."

"No!"

"Ow! Don't hit me! Why not?"

"I can only make and unmake it! I can't do anything with it!"

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Are you drunk? I want to control it!"

"You shouldn't try to do that, you should work with it!"

"Both of you are useless!"

"Hey!"

 

Katara wakes up in the middle of the night. She doesn't know what woke her until she sees that Aang's missing.

"Sokka", she hisses, trying to wake her brother.

"Oh, that's hot", he mumbles, turning around and burrowing deeper into his bed.

"Ew", she says and goes without him.

She finds Aang out by the sea, making the waves stronger and trying to guide the water to form a hose, just like she does every day.

At her gasp, he flinches, water splashing to the ground around him.

"Katara!" He jumps, "It's not what it looks like!"

"You're the Avatar!"

"I - That's -"

"You just waterbended!"

"No?"

"I asked you if - if you knew what happened to the Avatar and you - you said you didn't know! You lied!"

"I can explain", Aang says, strangly subdued.

"I am the Avatar, yes, but - I don't want to be."

"You don't want to be?"

"No. The monks revealed that I was the Avatar when I turned twelve and - I didn't change, but everyone else started acting like I had, treating me differently, expecting different things, and I didn't like it. I didn't want you or Sokka to treat me like that."

"Oh", Katara says, sitting down next to Aang and pulling him into a hug, "I understand. When I started waterbending, a lot of people started treating me differently too."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I was the first waterbender born in a long time, and the Fire Nation had done their best to erraticate us. A lot of people were scared, or disbelieving - Sokka called it 'weird magic' and didn't want me to use it. He came around when Dad left, though, so it's all good. He even apologized!" Katara smiles fondly.

"I'm sure he won't be weird about you being the Avatar. Well", she ammends, "not weirder than usual, at least. And you don't have to practice in secret anymore! We can work on waterbending together!"

As Aang cheers, she looks out over the ocean, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her. They can end this war, together!

"Let's start practicing right now!"


End file.
